starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Дворец Джаббы
'Дворец Джаббы Десилиджика Тиуре ' — резиденция одного из самых влиятельных королей преступного мира во время Галактической гражданской войны. Находился на Татуине. Раньше это здание являлось монастырём ордена Б'омарр. Появления * Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children * Star Wars: Republic 12: Outlander, Part 6 * Star Wars: Racer Revenge * Боба Фетт: Загнанный * Star Wars: The New Droid Army * Боба Фетт: Новая угроза * Фильм Звёздные войны: Войны клонов * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' junior novelization * The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom * Войны клонов. Решай свою судьбу: Кризис на Корусанте * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * * * * * * * * * * Jabba the Hutt: Betrayal * Хан Соло и гамбит хаттов * Преступный мир: Явинская вассилика * We Don't Do Weddings: The Band's Tale * * Swap Meet: The Jawa's Tale * A Bad Feeling: The Tale of EV-9D9 * A Boy and His Monster: The Rancor Keeper's Tale * Star Wars Missions 5: The Hunt for Han Solo * Star Wars Missions 6: The Search for Grubba the Hutt * Star Wars Missions 8: Togorian Trap * Star Wars Missions 10: Showdown in Mos Eisley * The Rebel Thief * Star Wars Missions 11: Bounty Hunters vs. Battle Droids * Star Wars Missions 12: The Vactooine Disaster * Галактика страха: Призрак джедая * Галактика страха: Пауки-мозгоносцы * And the Band Played On: The Band's Tale * * Smoke 'Em Out * Star Wars: Demolition * * A New Beginning * Payback: The Tale of Dengar * Тени Империи (комикс) * Battle of the Bounty Hunters * The One That Got Away * Star Wars: Empire at War * Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * * That's Entertainment: The Tale of Salacious Crumb * Of the Day's Annoyances: Bib Fortuna's Tale * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Подростковый роман Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt * Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade * Out of the Closet: The Assassin's Tale * Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef * A Time to Mourn, a Time to Dance: Oola's Tale * Goatgrass: The Tale of Ree-Yees * And Then There Were Some: The Gamorrean Guard's Tale * Let Us Prey: The Whiphid's Tale * Tongue-tied: Bubo's Tale * Star Wars Journal: Hero for Hire * A Free Quarren in the Palace: Tessek's Tale * The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays * Old Friends: Ephant Mon's Tale * Мара Джейд: Рукой Императора, часть 1 * Shaara and the Sarlacc: The Skiff Guard's Tale * Толщина кожи: история толстой танцовщицы * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands * Мандалорский доспех * Корабль невольников * Рисковое дело * Перемирие на Бакуре * * Звёздные войны 81: Судьбы джав * The Jabba Tape * Three Against the Galaxy * * X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine * Принц-джедай: Перчатка Дарта Вейдера * Zorba the Hutt's Revenge * Mission from Mount Yoda * Дух Татуина * Наследник Империи * Тёмное воинство * Последний приказ * Меч тьмы * Edge of Victory II: Rebirth * The Unifying Force }} Неканонические появления * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * LEGO Star Wars: The Padawan Menace * Star Wars: Battlefront * Star Wars: Battlefront II * Giant spiders are awesome * Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition * Best Birthday Ever * Smuggler's Blues * Skippy the Jedi Droid * The Rebel Club * Star Wars Mythos * LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy * LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader * Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike * Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back * Skreej * Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi * The Return of Tag & Bink: Special Edition * The Lost Lightsaber }} Категория:Заготовки о зданиях Категория:Локации Дюнного моря Категория:Дворцы Категория:Монастыри б'омарров